I love you, but how can I tell you
by Akaatje
Summary: Max likes Rei. Rei likes Max, but how can they tell each other? Yaoi, MaxRei, KaiTyson


Max and Rei one shot.

* * *

He is so cute. He is bouncy, almost every time sugar high and cute. That blonde hair of his, his blue eyes and his big smile.

There is only one word to describe him and that's 'cute'.

And I want him.

I hate myself for that. I really hate myself.

I want him. I want to hold him in my arms. Whisper sweet words of love in his ears, hears his heartbeat, feel his breathing on my skin. I want to kiss his lips, lick everywhere and more.

I want him.

But I will never get him.

He is just too cute.

* * *

He is so hot.

He is hot, sexy and feline. His black hair, his golden eyes and his soft smile.

There is only one word to describe him and that is 'hot'.

I want him.

I long for his hands on my skin, his lips on mine, his soft breathing on my face, his heartbeat in pace with my own.

I want to feel him. I want him to feel me.

I want him.

But I will never get him.

He is just too hot.

* * *

Rei and Max are sitting across each other in the garden of Tyson's famous Dojo. They keep on sending each other glances, but it seems like they both don't notice it.

Kai and Tyson are sitting in a tree, looking down at the two other guys.

Kai shakes his head. "They both are so blind." He murmurs. Tyson shoots him a quick glance and nods before looking back at his team members. "You are right." He says.

"Do you have a plan or something?" He then asks. Kai shakes his head. "They have to figure it out themselves." He says. "Or else they will never learn." Tyson nods again and sighs.

"I wish they would figure it out already." He says. He sighs another time before leaning back to the tree. "It's getting boring, watching them stealing glances from each other. We know they like each other, but why can't they figure it out?"

He lies down on his belly and puts his head on his hands. He sighs deeply and glances over to Kai, who is still sitting next to him. Kai points down, to Rei and Max.

"Max has fallen asleep. Do you see?" Tyson looks back at the two boys sitting on the ground and notices that Kai is right. He smiles and looks over at Rei, who has also noticed that Max has fallen asleep.

"Do you think he will do anything?" Tyson asks in a whisper. Kai shakes his head. "Aside from watching him like normal, but this time without glancing away? No I don't think so." Kai looks at Tyson.

"I guess there is no hope."

On the ground, Rei is watching Max. He admires the boys hair and soft looking skin.

'How I wish I could touch him. How I wish I could hold him and love him, to make him mine. I want to whisper sweet things in his ears, make him feel loved by me.' He thinks.

He gets up slowly and walks over to Max. He sits down softly in front of the boy and reaches out to touch Max's cheek. Max stirs in his sleep, but he does not wake up.

Rei smiles and caresses Max's cheek again. "You are so cute." He whispers. He sighs softly and closes his eyes.

Max is starting to wake up. He opens his eyes and blinks a few times. Then he realises that Rei's hand is caressing his cheek and he turns red.

"Rei?" He whispers.

Rei opens his eyes and looks at Max. He blushes as well and takes his hand back. "I am sorry." He whispers. He gets up quickly and walk into the Dojo. Max follows him with his eyes.

"Rei?" He asks again.

Max gets up and walks after Rei. Up in the tree, two boys are now smiling and nodding to each other. They jump out of the tree and follow the two other boys.

Rei is inside his room, cursing himself. "Why did I do that? Why was I so careless?" He asks himself. He sits down on his bed and sighs. "I can never have him."

He lets himself fall down on his back and he looks at the ceiling. "I want to make him mine, to feel his skin like I did a minute ago. I want to kiss his lips and hold him." He closes his eyes. "I am stupid."

He doesn't notice that there is a curious little blond boy standing outside his door, blushing furiously by what Rei is telling inside his room. Max suppresses the urge to giggle and places his ear to the door once more.

Inside Rei's room, it's quiet. Rei has fallen asleep on his bed while he was trying to order his thoughts. Max smiles.

'This is my change. If he is really asleep like I think he is…' His thoughts trail of and he giggles.

He opens the door and peeks inside the room. Rei lies down on the bed, snoring slightly and not moving an inch. Max smiles big and walks on his tiptoes to the bed.

He looks down at Rei's sleeping features and blushes. Then he reaches out one hand to touch Rei's cheek.

'It's smooth and soft and…' He blushes deeper. He licks his lips and leans more forwards. 'Maybe I…I should…' He blushes deeper and looks at Rei's lips. Then he nods to himself. 'This might be the only change I will ever get!'

He suddenly grows bold and in one smooth move his lips are attached to Rei's. Rei bolds awake and gasp; making the kiss deeper at the same time. Rei's eyes are wide open at the feeling of another tongue in his mouth, rubbing against his own and exploring his cavern.

He breaks the kiss and looks at Max.

Max smiles sweetly at him and he crawls onto the bed. Rei blinks and his hand touch his mouth.

'Did he just kiss me?' He wonders.

Max crawls closer to Rei and keeps on smiling. He is still blushing a little bit, but he keeps on looking Rei in his eyes.

Then Rei suddenly leaps forwards, catching Max's head in his hands and kissing him fiercely. Max freezes but then he relaxes in the kiss.

* * *

Outside the room, now standing in front of the slightly open door, are the two other boys standing, very close to each other.

Tyson hand is resting on Kai's leg, very close to his inner tight, while Kai's head is resting on Tyson's shoulder.

"I think they figured it out." Kai says. Tyson nods slowly and makes an attempt to move back wards; only to brush against a certain body part of Kai.

Kai's cheek turn red and so do Tyson's. They avoid each other's eyes and walk away from Rei's room.

"Do you want a kiss to?" Kai asks. Tyson looks up, his blush even becoming deeper. He looks away shyly, but he freezes when suddenly Kai's hands are lying on his hips, turning him around to face Kai. And he almost faints when Kai places his lips upon Tyson in a sweet kiss.

When Kai breaks the kiss and let's go of Tyson's hip, Tyson whimpers a bit.

"Let continue this in my room." Kai whispers to him. Tyson immediately blushes deep red and follows Kai.

* * *

Felt like writing something for Max and Rei. I try to update Tala the Cat ASAP... That means when I have a idea:P 


End file.
